


Everything

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's newest girl looked so much like her; same hair style, fashion sense… it was like looking at her Romanian clone.<br/>Written 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
-Everything by Vertical Horizon

She watched her older brother show off his latest flame. Charlie's newest girl looked so much like her; same hair style, fashion sense… it was like looking at her Romanian clone. Couldn't Charlie see what he was doing? Wasn't it obvious to anyone else that he was only looking for a replacement for her? At least she had been discreet about her love for her brother and married Harry.

Still, Ginny had hoped that Charlie would have kept up their affair after she married Harry. But he went on in a huff about how she had made her choice and she'd have to live with it. _Live with it?_ She'd made the choice to marry Harry for _them_. People would be suspicious if she lived with Charlie, married him, and had his baby, for Merlin's sake… even if that was what she wanted.

"Attention, everyone!" Charlie's voice chirped from the other end of the table. "I have an announcement." Everyone grew silent, eyes glued to the second oldest Weasley brother. Ginny tried her best to capture Charlie's attention, but failed. "Ligia and I…" Charlie's chocolate eyes locked with hers for a moment, making her heart jump into her throat. "Are getting married."

The tiny room exploded with noises of crying, slaps on the back and congratulations. Ginny, unnoticed, slipped out of the kitchen, trudged upstairs to her old bedroom, and before she hit the lumpy mattress, wept like a newborn.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010. Not betaed.


End file.
